Shin YuushaOh GaoGaiGar
by LoneBusterWolf
Summary: Thirteen years after the valiant sacrifice of the 3G forces, a new threat arises, and a new king of braves takes its place to defend the Blue Planet. And its name? The new King of Braves, Silver GaoGaiGar!
1. Prologue: Life and Death

**Shin Yuusha-Oh GaoGaiGar**

**Prologue: Life and Death**

Author Notes:

Hiya people. Here's Lone Wolf talking! It's been god-knows-long since I last wrote something, so I cannot guarantee the quality of this fanfic. Bear with me, and I'll try to make it worth your time!

* * *

**_(???'s POV)_**

_At first, I didn't want this new life._

_I had no name, back then. From my birth, to nine years ago I was only known as 'Kid'. I'm an orphan- my parents either died or disappeared, I don't know, and I don't really care._

_I've lived on the street during my childhood. I was one of the several witnesses of the alien attacks on our planet. We thought many times that we would never see the next day… but we did, thanks to the heroes of 3G. I vaguely recall the name of the strongest of them… GaoGaiGar. The King of Braves._

_Anyway. Thirteen years ago, when I was six years old… a meteorite fell near Tokyo. In a strange twist of fate, I found myself near the meteorite's impact crater when it crashed. I don't really know what happened then, but something collided with my hand. Since that time, my hand periodically glowed with a green light. I had gained something right then, but I didn't know what. When I heard sirens in the distance, I felt scared, so I left the area before I was discovered by someone._

_Then four years later, when I was ten, I met this person who changed my life. I met Mamoru Amami, who was the current leader of the 3G Defense Company. I didn't know the exact reason why he was named leader- either because of that alien attack or his past experience with out-worldly matters. But I digress… When I saw him, I felt strange- as if somehow, I knew nothing would be the same afterwards._

_I don't really know what he saw in me (or on me) when he asked me: " Would you like to come with me? "._

_" Where? " I had asked, asking myself why he would want to bring home a random orphan._

_" Away from this life in the streets, and into a new light. " He had replied, with a warm-hearted smile. At that moment, something in my heart told me that I could trust this stranger that was going to take me away from what I knew._

_I decided to take the leap, because maybe, somehow, I knew that my life was destined to a greater purpose. So, I followed him… right into 3G. My life then became the life of a hero._

_At first, I didn't want this life. Then, I realised that this life was the life I always wanted… to fight for something precious. I realised I wanted to fight for this beautiful planet of ours._

_I was born with nothing and I was given a life and a name by Mamoru Amami. I had become Ken, a soon-to-be defender of earth._

_The orphan kid I used to be died nine years ago, when a new light shone on him. With this new life… I will protect Earth._

_

* * *

_

And this is finished! Stay tuned for chapter one, that should come soon.

Tom- If you actually work on it! Heh.

Readers, meet Thomas, one of my characters and muses. He'll comment on stuff.

Please read and review, and be careful with that Flamethrower.


	2. Chapter 1: Rise of the King of Braves

Ooooh boy. This one is OLD.

Greetings everyone. Lone Buster Wolf here. As some readers might have seen, the prologue dates from around two years. I had only uploaded one small, meager prologue, and already people liked what they saw, but my patience had already drawn to its limit, showing my incompetency in keeping up with a story. Many reasons could be held out for this, but none can really explain why- except pure laziness from my part. To those who have reviewed, I apologize sincerely.

And last but not least, I will answer the reviews- I owe you all that, at least.

Alex Yamato: Thank you for reviewing two years later. Seriously. Your review surprised me, and I remembered this little thingy I had, two years ago. Lucky me, I already had Chapter one laying around. With this said, thank you for the kind comments. I hope you enjoy.

White Hunter: Your howl has been unanswered for long, but it's here now. Enjoy!

Nobility: Yeah, it's a little thing from my own style of writing- I'm still trying to "do this" correctly. *smirk*

Black Scepter: Mike, hope you enjoy the ride into my fanboyism! =)

Without further ado...

* * *

**Shin Yuusha-Oh GaoGaiGar**

**Chapter One: Rise of the King of Braves**

* * *

"And you now see here... The GS-Ride uses chemical reactions from the human body to... Ken? Ken! Are you daydreaming again?!"

Ever since he joined 3G, Ken found that he lived a good life there. 'God only knows that Tsurugi-_san_ is bo-oring with his lectures... But it ain't so bad. He's a cool guy, good teacher, but... man, I could be doing jogs around the building...' He thought idly, sighing loudly, as subtle as an avalanche.

"You **are** daydreaming again. Sit up and listen, for once!"

"Whoa! What the?!" Ken yelled, sitting straight up too quickly. He fell from his chair quite pathetically.

-------------

Wandeing aimlessly through the hollowed halls of 3G Defense, Ken yawned lightly. 'That's right, Mamoru-_sama _wanted me to meet him in the underwater hangar... what time already? Noon?' "Hrm..."

Nineteen years old, once an orphan begging yesterday for money, now a blooming hero. He had to thank Mamoru Amami for that.

He passed a hand through his mid-length black hair, though his hair's natural spikiness and messiness was in the way once again, leaving stray spikes pointing randomly. Light green eyes studied, without a reason, Tokyo's landscape from the windows, then Ken's attention was directed to his reflection- a tall, black-haired man, with black pants, black leather boots, a light green shirt and a small brownish leather coat. He had always been considered 'strange' for his light green shirt clashing with the rest of his clothes. 'See if I care.' He thought. Most of his shirts were in laundry, and then again he only had a handful. Still thinking idly about his life and 3G, Ken continued to walk towards the elevators, until the unevitable happened- he bumped into someone.

"W-whoa!"

"KYAAAH!"

Ken managed to regain his footing in time, not the woman. Ken looked down, seeing a woman (amidst the sea of flying papers) sitting down on the ground, looking dazed. She wasn't very tall, but she was slim and looked beautiful. She wore a peach-colored blouse, and a knee-long skirt, colored white. Her blonde hair was cut short, even though she had a small ponytail.

"...eh? Yumi-_chan_? Oh snap! I'm sorry!" Ken yelled, kneeling down to get at her level. "You okay?"

When Yumi snapped back to reality, she saw the smile on the hero's lips, who valiantly tried to hide a smile but failed, and she pouted, cutely. "Ask me that after I manage to knock you down on the ground when we meet like that, Kenji Ryuyaiba!" She crossed her arms, closing her eyes in mock anger, to which Ken laughed politely. Peeking out with an eye, Yumi's attention was drawn to the last flying paper which crash landed on the ground.

"O...Oh my god! The report!" She yelled, furiously trying to grab the papers quickly, while Ken rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish gesture. He helped her take said report, frowning slightly when he saw what he thought were medical reports. He couldn't find out more, as Yumi grabbed the papers from his hand, placing them in a manilla folder and straightening her clothes to retrain a buisness-like air, only augmented by her radiant smile. "Sorry, Ken, but this is confidential." She said.

"Hahah… I'm sorry, Yumi." Ken said, rubbing the back of his head as he picked up some papers. He frowned slightly as he saw some medical reports, but he couldn't pay much mind, because Yumi took the papers out of his hand. "No peeking! This is confidential." She said.

"Heh... sorry, Yumi-_chan._" He replied with a half-smile. He couldn't help but feel goofy in her presence, and he always had to watch himself- he could always get lost in her azure eyes. He stared straight at her, with a smile, to which Yumi smiled confusedly, tilting her head to the side. "Ken-_san_? Weren't you supposed to go to the hangar today? It's past two in the afternoon, so-"

"Tell me you're kidding." Ken said, looking alarmed.

"I'm sorry, Ken-_san_. You should hurry- Amami-_sama_ didn't look happy when I saw him earlier."

"Damn! See you later, Yumi!" Ken yelled, zooming off as fast as he could towards the stairs.

Yumi looked at him run away, then smiled and giggled. She looked at the huge clock on the wall that Ken managed to totally miss, and saw that it was only 1:10 PM on the clock.

* * *

3G Defense's President Mamoru Amami was checking informations on a blue screen, when Ken appeared from the stairs, running as if his life depended on it. "I'msorryAmami-_sama_- GAH!"

*WHAM*

Ken remained still on the ground, a foot entangled in a stray wire. Mamoru sweatdropped, looking at the hero. "...Ken. It's only one fifteen. Still late but not as much as- Wait a minute. Let me guess... Yumi tricked you, again." He smiled.

Ken grumbled angrily as he got up, dusting himself off. " She seems to love doing that to me. Anyway, I'm here, Amami-_sama_. What's up?"

"Nothing much. It's just time for you to take the next step to become a hero."

"Oh, I see- what?!"

Mamoru's face lost all happiness, replaced by a strangely intimidating serious tone. Ken gulped. "Follow me."

The two walked up to a large hangar door, twenty-five meters tall and very thick, Ken noted. "Are you ready, Kenji Ryuyaiba?"

"If I'm not ready **now**, when will I ever be?" The hero said, smirking.

Smiling and uttering a chuckle, Mamoru pressed the hangar's opening switch, making the door shake and rise upwards, until what was inside was shown- a very large hangar. "I welcome you to the 3G Defense Hangar, Ken. We still have to walk further down so that you can see what I wanted you to see."

The two of them walked towards the end of the hangar, to a platform elevator. They stepped on it as Mamoru activated it, Ken raising an eyebrow in curiosity. 'That's the first I've ever seen of these parts... where am I brought?'

The elevator stopped, the door opening to a large circular room, lined with rows of computers and people working at them- they looked different from what Ken was used to.

"…what's this place, Amami_-sama_?_"_ Ken asked, feeling a bit uneasy.

"This is the Command Room." Mamoru said, walking towards the central desk. "This is a place you will begin to visit, along with our next destination."

Ken followed Mamoru towards the Central Desk, and when they both were in the middle; the ground began to go downwards, and into a larger room. What greeted them was a large, silver door.

"This is it." Mamoru said, as he walked towards the door, jumping down some short ledges towards the door.

"…what's there?" Ken asked, as he jumped off the same ledges, following Mamoru's every single step.

"You remember your classes, Ken?" Mamoru said. "Tell me about GaoGaiGar."

"Um…" Ken started. "GaoGaiGar was formed by GaiGar, which was a fusion between Cyborg Guy Shishioh and Galeon, the Lion Machine, initiating Final Fusion with the Gao Machines. It used LinerGao, a speed train, DrillGao, a tank equipped with two huge mining drills, and StealthGao, an army stealth bomber. It later used StealthGao II that was refitted with special engines that bore Phantom Rings, which augmented its abilities."

"So you do remember your classes. Tell me about the Fighting King of Braves, GaoFighGar." Mamoru said, looking at Ken with a smile.

"GaoFighGar's main component was GaoFar, which was a fusion between Evoludar Guy Shishioh and PhantomGao, which replaced Galeon since it left with you, sir. It used DrillGao II, a refitted DrillGao, LinerGao II which became a battle helicopter, and StealthGao III, a new type of stealth bomber. By initiating Final Fusion, GaoFar became GaoFighGar."

"So an Evoludar can perform fusion with a Gao Machine to become a mechanoid, is it right?" Mamoru asked. "Yup. That's how Guy Shishioh did it." Ken said, with a smirk.

"Well, it's your turn, Ken." Mamoru said as he pressed a large button to the side of the door.

The large door opened, revealing four machines:

On the right side of the room was StealthGao II, docked on the ground and polished to a shine. On the left side was DrillGao II from GaoFighGar's Gao Machines, and LinerGao II, farther away in the left side. Ken quickly noted that there were gigantic openings near each machine, as if they could exit from there if the need arose.

Then at the far end of the room, in the hangar-like part of the room was a quadruped machine, reminiscent of a wolf, colored uncharacteristically silver. It was surely new, because Ken did not know what it is.

"SilverGao." He heard, as if Mamoru had read his thoughts. "We took the basic frame of PhantomGao and reworked it to give it a form that looked like Galeon, but had the same Evolual Ul-Tech Technology that PhantomGao sported."

"Are you're saying that I'm…" Ken began. "An Evoludar?" Mamoru finished. "Yes, Ken, you are. When you were six years old, when the G-Meteor crashed near Tokyo, you received a G-Stone on your hand, which disintegrated into particles and entered your bloodstream. Not able to dissolve the G-Stone particles, your body instead accepted the G-Stone, and became altered by it, and caused you to become an Evoludar. This doing, you can do what Guy Shishioh once did- perform Fusion with Silver Gao and become Silver GaiGar."

"…wow." Ken said, blinking. "I'm going to do cool stuff?!" He asked, expectant. He still had some child-like reactions to some things, Mamoru noted with a sweatdrop.

"Heh, yes, Ken. You'll fight evildoers and protect the earth-"

*BWEEP, BWEEP, BWEEP*

"-what the?! Alarm level 10?!" Mamoru yelled, looking around. Many people rushed in, working on preparing the Gao Machines. "Ken, I've got no time to do Fusion 101 with you, so I'll tell the basics of Fusion! Follow me!" He exclaimed, running towards SilverGao.

"Got it, chief!" Ken yelled, following him suit. When Mamoru stopped on a platform and pressed a button for it to go downwards, Ken instead ran at a very fast speed towards a flight of stairs and went down them, arriving near SilverGao before Mamoru.

"Fusion is a matter of fusing two beings into one. You need to initiate the Fusion, by calling in your inner G-Stone power, and screaming out Fusion as if your life depended on it. Please do it quickly! I'll catch you back in the Command Room; just follow the directions to the exterior!"

Mamoru then ran towards a small elevator but stopped, running instead towards a box and motioning for Ken to come over, and opened the box, revealing inside a single bracelet.

"We've worked extra hard on this. An Evoludar still needs protective armor to withstand the Fusion effect, so please put this on, and act on instinct." Mamoru said, and then he ran towards the elevator and disappeared from sight.

Ken quickly put the bracelet over his right forearm, making a perfect fit. He saw something on the bracelet, but paid no heed, since it seemed the bracelet was sending information to his brain. "Let's give this a spin...! _EKURIPU!_"

He raised his right arm upwards, and many strands of light covered Ken, then disappeared as they revealed an armoured Ken beneath the veil of light. He had light green metallic armor over his body and a V-shaped tiara that extended quite a bit to the side of his head.

He then walked in front of SilverGao, looking at it in its eyes- or what resembled it most, on the silver steel wolf. "So…you're my PhantomGao, eh…?" He asked, needlessly, as he looked at what he would soon fusion with. _"Ikuzo, SirubaGao! **FYUUJOOOOOON**_!"

He screamed the word at the top of his lungs as he jumped high in the air towards the SilverGao, which opened its mouth, Ken going right through it. He disappeared from sight, and SilverGao jumped in the air, as Fusion was taking place. The limbs extended out and straightened to become human-like limbs, and its claws on its arms flipped over his forearms. From the top of the wolf head appeared a human-like head, the wolf head taking place on the chest. A huge roar was heard, as if the wolf was alive, and its eyes glowed. "GAI! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

(After a decade, Earth welcomes a new defender of peace, a mechanoid of courage, named Silver GaiGar!)

The feeling of Fusion was dazzling and weird, but Ken quickly got used to it, revelling in the new feelings he was getting from the act. He swung his arm forward, and the claw covered his hand. 'I can use this to attack, huh?' He thought. He tried to move towards a large hole, but almost fell; due to the new manner of walking he had to take. He quickly got the grasp of it, and on his back flared up engines that allowed him to boost through the tunnel and into the broad daylight.

------------------

_'Ken! Ken, do you copy?_'

Ken heard the voice as if it came from the right side, so he craned his head to the right and saw no one, then realised it was an ear radio. "I do, chief. Crystal clear!"

_'Alright, here's the thing. We've received info on a gigantic metallic monster ravaging an industrial area in Tokyo, and we need you to intercept and fight it!'_ Mamoru said.

"Okay, will do! Where's it at?"

_'…north-east of your position. Approximately 35 kilometers. The enemy is a very large metallic monster, code-named IC-02 'Ironheart'. Will give more information in due time.'_ A monotone voice was heard, surprising Ken.

"O-okay! Going there!" Ken yelled, as he began running towards the city.

-----------------

In the city, it was pure chaos. Civilians were running, scared for their life, and some people stuck in the buildings were deathly afraid.

In the middle of it all, a large and bulky purple machine stood, roaring out as its fists fired some blue beams randomly into the circulation underneath.

"Hey hey, you bastard! Want to take on someone your size?!" someone yelled, suddenly. The Ironheart looked around, pointing its fists forward as it moved. Then it saw the source- a silver-colored mechanoid standing arms crossed on a building top.

"Let's fight, Ironheart! I'll defeat you, so that no more people are hurt!" He yelled, jumping in the air. "**_SIRUBA KURAU_**!"

Swinging his arm forward, Ken called the claw and sliced at the body of the Ironheart, ripping through a layer of armor and striking the alien robot.

"Got you- GYAAAAAAH!"

Just as he said that, Ken was punched by the Ironheart, being sent into the road below, fortunately not falling into cars in his slide.

"I just got sucker-punched…?" Ken said, as he got up. He felt dizzy and nauseous due to the pain. He looked up to see that the Ironheart pointed its fists at him, and saw some beams appearing. "Oh hell- _SUTERUFUGAO_!"

He jumped in the air and docked with the stealth bomber that appeared out of nowhere. He flew away from the beams that targeted him, and landed on the top of a building.

"Chief, I can't beat it like this!"

---------------

Mamoru was sweating as he watched the battle unfurl beneath his eyes, teeth bared and hands balled.

"Can Ken initiate Final Fusion?!" Mamoru yelled at Yumi, who was sitting at a computer's screen.

"Not yet, Dr. Tsurugi didn't finish writing the Fusion Sequence-"

"He can, but there's a 14.43% chance of success." Dr. Tsurugi said as he looked at his screen.

A shadowy-looking man sat at the second row, typing furiously at a computer. "The Ironheart sports five Knuckle Launchers in each hand, each able to fire a beam able to rip Silver GaiGar in one blow." He stated, matter-of-factly. "Silver GaiGar will be unable to approach the core, since it is protected by a large layer of armor. Silver GaiGar needs to Final Fusion into Silver GaoGaiGar before it's too late." He said, keeping a monotone voice.

"Yukishiro is right. We can't let him fight this battle as it is!" A slightly fat man said. "If we support the Fusion sequence from here, the chance of success augments to 34.52%!"

"B-but! It's too low of a success!" Yumi exclaimed, placing her hand over her mouth in fright.

"…Just like my predecessor, Koutaro Taiga, once said: 'A hero can make 1% into 100%!' Yumi, Final Fusion approved!"

Yumi nodded, unable to keep tears from forming in her eyes. 'Ken…please be alright!' "I understand! Final Fusion! _Puroguramu..." _She let out a breath she had been holding, then took another one, her eyes determined. "_DORAIVU!"_

She then hit a small glass plate on her desk which was glowing since two minutes, and it became green. On the screen, multiple meters turned from red to green.

"Ken, scream Final Fusion and follow your instincts!" Mamoru yelled as he swung his hand.

----------

"_Yosha...! FAINARU! **FYUUJON**_!!!"

Silver GaiGar jumped into the air in a spin, as two hatches opened from its hips and fired two jets of greenish water, encasing the mechanoid in a bubble of protective water.

From the ground, appeared DrillGao II, leaving a huge hole in the ground, which flew in the air through some boosters at the end of the vehicle. StealthGao II, which was docked on Silver GaiGar, undocked itself and flew towards the dome. Then LinerGao II flew towards Silver GaiGar, and all three Gao Machines entered the dome where Silver GaiGar was.

From the Wolf's mouth shot three spectral rings that spun around Silver GaiGar and each machine followed a set course following the ring, and after each ring was completed, the Silver GaiGar underwent physical changes.

Its hips and legs turned to be the opposite direction to the upper body, and the legs straightened out fully, as DrillGao II flew towards them. The drills slid forward and angled, two holes appearing. The legs at first didn't go through the holes, having miscalculated the distance.

Yumi gasped when that happened. 'Ken...!'

She knew for a fact that a failed Final Fusion would surely kill the initiator- Ken, in this case.

Then Ken retried, fighting the strange feeling of the Final Fusion on his body. The legs then went through the holes, and docked with the DrillGao II, becoming armored legs with drills at his knee level.

Afterwards, Silver GaiGar's arms retracted from the chest, revealing a hexagonal hole beneath, through which LinerGao II went, after throwing away its weapons and splitting into a single, horizontal and hexagonal machine that went through the hole without any difficulty. After it docked in the middle, robotic arms dropped down, awaiting further fusion.

StealthGao II then docked on the back of Silver GaiGar, docking on the retracted arms, and the two initial engines went up towards the forearms, docking there with them and forming gigantic, black forearms with a red ring at the end and from the end of the engines appeared two hands, creating the arms of the robot.

Continuing with the fusion, the LinerGao II angled upwards, making the shoulders of the robot, and silver metal plates surrounded the Wolf Head, still remaining in the chest of the robot but opening slightly to reveal a small black hole, from which had shot the spectral rings known as Program Rings.

The head of Silver GaiGar then received a helmet, that covered its head and its face by a faceplate, its eyes becoming red, and a G-Stone appearing in the forehead. Moving quickly afterwards, Ken smashed the fists together, creating electricity between the hands, rose his arms above his head and stanced, screaming out with all his soul:

"GAO! GAI! GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!"

The dome then faded, revealing a black and silver large robot within, looking fierce and ready to fight.

(Reborn in a silver color, the new God of Destruction appears; ready to defend Earth with its arms and soul. Its name is… the King of Braves, Silver GaoGaiGar!)

Landing on the ground and stancing sideways with its right side towards Ironheart, Silver GaoGaiGar looked straight towards Ironheart.

"I'll show you… the power of the Evolual Ul-Tech Engine, and of my soul!"

He dashed forward thanks to the Boosters on its backs, and punched the Ironheart with its right hand, being much more effective in it than with GaiGar's Claw.

"Oh yeah, counter-sucker-punch!" Ken yelled, adrenaline pumping in his blood. He then tried another punch, but was met by a new resistance- a barrier, ghostly red.

"What's that?!"

'It has erected a protective barrier. Try to penetrate it using your weapons.' Yukishiro said.

"Got it! I'll fight you with this…!"

Stepping back, and raising its right arm to the air, the forearm began spinning clockwise while the hand, balled into a fist, began spinning counter-clockwise.

"_BUROKEN! MAGUNUMU!!!_"

Firing its arm towards the Ironheart, Silver GaoGaiGar's arm impacted against the new barrier, trying to drill through, but failing, the arm returning to its possessor. Ken grunted.

"Broken Magnum was ineffective… I'll try this, then!"

Crossing its arms in front of its face, Silver GaoGaiGar shook a bit, and then the wolf head shot another Program Ring in front of it, while the right arm spun again.

"_BUROKEN! **FANTOOOOOOOOOMU**_!"

Firing the arm through the ring, the arm flew again at the Ironheart, but with the ring spinning around it. As it hit the barrier again, the Program Ring actually broke the barrier, allowing the arm to go through with ease, and crashed through the Ironheart's right shoulder. The arm then returned to Silver GaoGaiGar, standing mighty.

"How do you like it?!" Ken yelled, smirking to himself.

The Ironheart roared and pointed its fists at Silver GaoGaiGar, firing ten lasers at it.

Ken grunted, and called another Program Ring, but this time he put his left arm infront of himself, palm opened.

"_PUROTEKUTO WARU_!"

From the left hand appeared a barrier, and the lasers hit the barrier, trying to go through, but failing and instead got used by the barrier and got shaped into pentagrams, that Ken sent back at Ironheart with a swing of his left Arm. The Program Ring dissolved into nothingness, its use done.

The Ironheart looked pretty much beat, but it still moved.

"I'll end you!" Ken screamed, balling his hands into fists and making a step forward. "_HERU! ANDO! HEVEN!_"

The Silver GaoGaiGar outstretched its arms to its sides, opening its hands and massing energy in them. From the left hand flashed a large, yellowish shade, and from its right hand, a spiral of red energy appeared and disappeared. It then began to place its hands together, with difficulty as if the hands were repelled by magnetic pressure.

"_Gemu giru gan go gufo_…!" Ken chanted, on pure instinct, as he put his hands together. "**EIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!!!" He screamed, as the hands joined each other, and a spiral-like beam shot at the Ironheart, paralyzing it effectively. A tunnel of the same spiral energy appeared around the Ironheart and the Silver King of Braves.

From the StealthGao II on its back flared up engines that allowed the GaoGaiGar to charge the Ironheart with its hands pointed forward. As the hands made contact with the Ironheart, it crushed apart the metal armor and went inside, the hands disjoining themselves and grabbing a spherical object.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Ken screamed, as he ripped out the spherical object from the Ironheart, which flew backwards in the air as the core was ripped, and exploded in a gigantic flare, almost blowing GaoGaiGar away.

The battle was won…! The core was in his hands! He could easily crush it!

Then GaoGaiGar began crushing the core with its two metal hands, Ken lost in a berserk-like rage.

"KEN! STOP!!!"

Raising his head to look at the source of the yell, Ken saw something that made him gasp. Mamoru was… FLYING towards him, coated in a green glow and having 6 white, translucent wings.

"We need to purify the core, not crush it!"

Ken grunted, and held the core in GaoGaiGar's hands, resisting to the temptation to simply end it.

"Kaidou! It's your call!" Mamoru yelled, turning on himself to face behind him. Then Ken saw yet another thing that made him gasp- a man was flying towards him, with six translucent white wings, but this time coated in a purple glow…!

"I know, Latio." Kaidou said, as he flew towards the core. As he neared the core, he chanted something that sounded like latin:

"_Temperum mundus, infinitum… ledile!_"

Under Ken's amazed eyes, the core began to melt away, leaving in its place a human-like being, armored and unconscious.

"…what?!" Ken yelled out.

* * *

The end of Chapter 1! Hope you liked it.

Also, you might wonder 'what's up with the engrish?'. Well, in GaoGaiGar, it's all about screaming in engrish! If you don't understand the engrish parts, just tell me in a review and I'll make a small conversion table for you to understand what our hero's screamin'!

Tom- He's screaming like Bunder.

Me- ...You did not just do that-

Bunder- I EAT KAMINAS FOR BREAKFAST AND YOU TELL ME HE SCREAMS LIKE ME?!

Me- Bunder. **Out.**

Bunder- BUT-

Me- **OUT!**

Bunder- ...IT'S NOT OVER! *flees*

Me- Read and review, please, while I collect the remnants of my head that shattered in this flash headache…


End file.
